RUN
by Seinsthopia
Summary: Sasuke meminta bantuan Gaara untuk merayakan ulang tahun Naruto. Gaara pun membantunya, namun Sasuke malah mengacaukan rencana yang ada. Spin off dari I See You-Gaara Side- SasukexFem!NarutoxGaara


"Ga-Gaara, _onegai koto ga arundesuga_..."

Manik hijauku melirik ke arah lelaki berambut hitam dengan model seperti pantat ayam yang tengah membungkukkan tubuhnya 90 derajat. Hah? Aku tidak salah melihat nih? Aku mulai membalikkan tubuhku dan mengeluarkan lolipop yang sedang kuemut agar lebih mudah untuk berbicara dengannya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke? Hentikan, aku pasti akan membantumu jika aku bisa." Jawabku dengan nada yang mungkin terdengar risih karena sikapnya. Ia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"U-ultah Naruto..." ucapnya dengan sangat pelan sampai aku tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Hah? Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

"U-ultah Naruto!" ulangnya sedikit keras. Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Iya?"

* * *

 **RUN**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto; RUN by Sein**

" _I run and run, but I'm not getting anywhere_ _"_

Fic ini sebagai ganti keterlambatanku meng-update I See You. Terinspirasi dari lagu RUN by BTS.

* * *

Sebisa mungkin aku menahan tawaku. Entah bagaimana mendengar seorang Uchiha Sasuke memohon kepadaku hanya karena hal konyol seperti ini sangatlah menghiburku. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat seorang murid nomer satu di Konoha Junior High School menjadi lebih bodoh dari pada orang yang paling bodoh?

"Oi, kau dengar tidak?" ucapnya karena merasa tidak dihiraukan olehku.

"Aku dengar, kok. _Nde?_ Intinya kamu ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Itu... aku ingin memberikan kejutan untuk Naruto, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana..."

Aku menghela napas perlahan. Anak ini... ada apa dengannya? Apa karena keseringan membaca buku dia jadi bodoh begini? Masa iya beginian aja nanya ke aku?

"Oke, begini... aku punya rencana, kamu mau pakai rencanaku itu?" ucapku setelah memikirkan beberapa hal dengan cepat. Sasuke terlihat menganggukkan kepalanya dengan sangat yakin.

"Mau! Aku akan melakukan rencanamu itu!"

"Sip! Kita mulai besok. Siapkan apa yang aku suruh, oke? Nanti aku chat kamu apa aja yang harus kamu bawa."

" _Ha'i! Arigatou_ , Gaara!"

.

Rencana A:

Buat seorang Uchiha Sasuke dari kelas unggulan pergi ke kelas Naruto yang merupakan murid kelas reguler lalu mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

"Sasuke, Naruto udah dateng, tuh!"

Sasuke langsung menutup buku yang sedang ia baca saat mendengar ucapanku. Ia berdiri dan mulai berjalan- entah bagaimana aku meihat cara jalannya yang aneh... seperti robot? Tunggu, jangan bilang dia begini karena gugup?

"Errr... Sas?" panggilku cukup keras, namun ia tak juga menengok apalagi berhenti. Apa suaraku tidak terdengar?

"Sas!"

Aku mengulanginya, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Ia tidak mendengarnya dan tetap berjalan seperti sebuah robot sampai beberapa anak memerhatikannya lalu mulai menertawainya. Tentu saja mereka akan tertawa, kan? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke, murid kelas unggulan akhirnya berjalan-jalan ke daerah kelas reguler dengan cara jalan yang seperti itu?

 _Brak!_

Aku cukup terkejut mendengar suara pintu yang dibanting oleh- SASUKE?! Tunggu, tadi aku bilang ia membanting pintu?! Oh, iya... benar. Ia melakukannya. Sasuke membanting pintu kelas Naruto. Reflek aku langsung bersembunyi di balik pilar terdekat dan sesekali mengintip.

Sasuke terlihat berjalan dengan aura yang terlihat sangat gelap layaknya orang sedang marah ke arah meja Naruto. Yah, ada Naruto yang sedang asik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya dan seketika ia teridiam dan menatap bingung Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kenapa?" ucap Naruto seperti takut.

" _Otanjoubi omedetou_ -"

'Wah... sukses!' batinku senang.

"-dari Sasuke." Lanjut Sasuke lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan _innocent_ -nya meninggalkan Naruto dan yang lain kebingungan sepertiku.

"Tadi dia bilang 'dari Sasuke', kan?" gumamku tak percaya.

"SASUKE AHO!"

.

.

.

Rencana B:

Berikan kue saat jam istirahat. Naruto selalu ke taman belakang sekolah untuk makan bekalnya bersama beberapa teman dari anggota klub basket, saat itu Sasuke muncul dan memberikannya kue yang sudah ditancapkan lilin.

― harusnya sih, begitu...

Aku hanya bisa mengusap wajahku melihat Sasuke yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto yang memberikan kue mochi bersama dengan bunsen burner. Iya, bunsen burner yang ada di lab. kimia itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia dengan polosnya berkata 'aku lupa membawa lilin, jadi aku bawakan bunsen burner sebagai gantinya'? kau bercanda, hah?!

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku pada tembok terdekat sambil sesekali menyedot jus yang sudah kubawa sejak tadi. Tidak lupa masih memantau keadaan, takut kalau Sasuke mengacaukan rencana lagi.

"Lho, Gaara? Ngapain di sini?"

Aku tersentak lalu menengok ke arah sumber suara.

"Ah, Sakura? Tidak ada, hanya ingin di sini saja..." jawabku berusaha mengalihkan wajahku agar tidak terlalu ketahuan kalau aku sedang berbohong. Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Bukannya kau sedang mengawasi mereka?" ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata mereka. Aku hanya meliriknya lalu menatap ke arah jus yang sedang kupegang.

"Hanya penasaran saja." jawabku singkat.

"Kau kan yang membantu Sasuke?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kau kan yang membuat Sasuke sampai bertindak sejauh ini? Kau tau, aku sangat mengenal Sasuke dan seorang Uchiha Sasuke tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti ini. Sebenarnya, apa maumu? Kau ingin membuat Sasuke menjadi buruk di mata Naruto?"

"Cih, kau salah, Sakura. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku memberikan arahan yang benar pada Sasuke, tapi dia selalu mengacau."

"Kau juga menyukainya, kan?"

Entah bagaimana, mendengar pertanyaan Sakura membuatku tersedak jus yang sedang kuminum. Aku berusaha mengatur napasku dan melirik Sakura saat aku sudah merasa baikan.

"Hahaha... tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Kau sendiri? Bukannya kau menyukai Sasuke sejak lama?"

Kini giliran Sakura yang terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Padahal aku tau kalau kesempatanku nyaris nihil, tapi... hehehe"

Sejujurnya, aku yakin sekali Sakura sudah meneteskan air matanya. Bagaimana aku mengetahui hal itu? Suaranya... suara Sakura bergetar dan ia menunduk seperti itu pasti karena ia tak ingin aku melihatnya menangis, kan? Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlihat sedang asik bercanda. Naruto yang tertawa dengan lepas dan Sasuke yang tersenyum. Tunggu, Sasuke tersenyum?

"Wah..." ucapku pelan tanpa sadar. Hahaha jadi aku sudah kalah?

"Sakura, ayo kembali..." aku menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sakura lalu mendorong pelan punggungnya agar ia berjalan menjauh dari taman belakang sekolah dan kembali ke kelas. Apa ini tidak apa? Apa benar yang kulakukan?

.

.

.

Rencana C:

Berikan Naruto bunga, walau hanya satu tangkai. Dengan begitu, Naruto pasti akan senang dan hal ini juga bisa memberikan kesan kalau Sasuke adalah orang yang romantis.

― tapi rencana hanyalah tinggal rencana.

Entah sudah berapa kali dalam hari ini aku menggelengkan kepala, mengelus dada dan mengusap wajahku karena Sasuke yang selalu menghancurkan rencana. Padahal aku sudah mengatakan sejelas mungkin bahwa dia harus memberikan Naruto bunga. Apa dia tidak tahu tumbuhan seperti apa bunga itu? Haruskah aku memberikan gambar bunga juga?

Baiklah, aku tidak berhak berkomentar lagi karena ini adalah keputusan Sasuke sendiri. Aku hanya bertugas memberikannya rencana saja. Dan lagi selama ini aku hanya mengitip dari jauh saja.

"TAPI YA KALI DIKASIH KAKTUS?! YANG BENAR AJA!" pekikku kesal sambil melempar bola basket yang kupegang ke sembarang arah. Ya, sekarang sudah jam pulang sekolah dan seperti biasa, Naruto pergi ke untuk berguru kepada Sasuke dan aku latihan basket. Seharusnya begitu, tapi aku malah bolos latihan dan asik mengintipi mereka.

Oke, kembali ke topik awal. Kaktus. Iya, kaktus yang berduri itu. Iya, benar Sasuke memberikan Naruto kaktus beserta potnya. Hebat sekali! Dari mana ada bunganya? Bahkan kaktus yang ia berikan itu benar-benar tidak ada bunganya. Atau belum tumbuh? Tapi tetap saja...

Aku berjalan pelan memungut bola basket yang kulempar tadi lalu kembali ke tempat sebelumnya. Tempat dimana aku bisa menguping mereka berdua. Aku bersandar pada tembok terdekat lalu menghela napasku pelan.

"Bahkan aku belum memberikan apapun pada Naruto..." gumamku pelan sambil memutar bola basket yang bertumpu pada ujung telunjukku. Apa yang sebaiknya kuberikan? Lagi pula, memangnya Naruto mau menerima hadiah dariku?

"Kupikir aku sudah mulai berlari dan mendekatinya, tapi ternyata yang kulakukan hanyalan berdiam diri seperti ini, melihat mereka dari jauh hahaha..."

.

.

.

Rencana Terakhir:

Berikan hadiah yang paling Naruto inginkan. Berikan hadiah itu saat Naruto sedang latihan basket dan pastikan kalau Naruto berpikir bahwa Sasuke sudah pulang.

"Sampai sini saja, silahkan latihan basket. Jangan lupa kerjakan latihan soal yang kuberikan. _Jaa..._ " ucap Sasuke yang mulai merapihkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas dan berjalan keluar . Aku menengok lalu mendapati mataku dan Sasuke yang saling bertemu.

" _Ganbatte!_ " ucapku menyemangati dengan tangan yang kukepal. Sasuke mengangguk lalu berlari menuju gerbang sekolah. Ah, kenapa aku menyemangatinya? Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak pernah memikirkan diriku sendiri.

"Sakit, ya?" gumamku sambil memegang dada kiriku.

"Gaara!"

Aku cukup tersentak saat mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak memanggilku lalu menghampiriku.

"Ngapain di sini? Ayo, latihan!" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku lalu berlari menuju lapangan basket tanpa persetujuanku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam dan menatap tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku.

'Apa aku bisa seperti ini nantinya?'

Baru saja aku ingin balas menggenggam tangannya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto melepaskannya dan langsung merebut bola basket yang sedang kubawa sedari tadi. Ah, aku lupa kalau yang ada di dalam benak Naruto kan hanyalah tentang basket, basket dan basket. Aku terkekeh pelan menertawakan kebodohanku sendiri.

"Hm, _ikou_!" balasku sambil merebut bola basket dari tangan Naruto lalu berlari ke arah ring, dan melemparkannya.

 _SRAK_!

" _Nice shoot_!"

" _Atarimae desyo_!"

Yah... tak apa lah seperti ini dulu. Lagi pula, melihatnya bahagia seperti ini saja sudah cukup untukku. Aku tidak ingin menghalangi kebahagiannya, aku akan mendukungnya walaupun aku harus menahan rasa sakit ini. Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap mendukung mereka.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, langit sudah terlihat cukup gelap. Aku menghela napasku sambil memungut bola basket, dan meletakkannya pada tempatnya semula. Akhirnya, hari ini berakhir dengan indah. Sasuke berhasil memberikan hadiah yang membuat Naruto sangat senang. Bagaimana bisa aku mengatakan kalau Naruto senang? Gampang saja, semua itu terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Senyuman simpul dan semburat merah yang muncul pada kedua pipinya sudah menandakan bahwa ia senang. Bahkan harus ku akui, ini pertama kalinya kulihat Naruto seperti itu. Namun, kenapa dadaku terasa sesak? Rasa sesak itu masih terasa sampai sekarang, kenapa?

"Ahahaha... maaf Sasuke, Naruto... sepertinya aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya mendukung kalian..." gumamku tanpa sadar.

Aku memegangi dada kiriku, berharap rasa sakit itu berhenti. Bukannya berhenti, rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi saat aku mengingat bagaimana Naruto pulang bersama dengan Sasuke tadi. Mengingat bagaimana mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia seperti itu. Sasuke, aku iri padamu. Seandainya, aku yang berada di samping Naruto...

 _Tes_...

"Ah― hujan?"

Aku mengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit, namun ternyata aku salah. Itu bukanlah hujan. Bukan hujan yang membasahi pipiku.

"Hahaha... ternyata..."

Aku mengusap kedua mataku dengan punggung tanganku, lalu menarik napas panjang. Beruntung hanya ada aku seorang di lapangan basket, jika masih ada orang lain, bisa dipastikan mereka akan mengejekku. Ternyata, aku bisa menangis karena hal ini? Pengecut sekali aku ini.

.

.

.

Tanpa sadar, aku berjalan sampai ke depan rumah Naruto. Kenapa aku bisa sampai disini? Bukannya pulang ke rumah, aku malah berjalan tak tentu arah begini.

"Loh? Gaara?"

Aku tersentak saat mendengar suara yang amat sangat familiar itu memanggil namaku. Aku menengok dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ dan dikuncir satu sedang keluar dari rumahnya.

"Na-Naruto? Kamu ngapain?" ucapku sedikit panik.

"Ngapain? Itu kan pertanyaanku, kamu yang ngapain di depan rumahku?" balasnya dengan kedua tangan yang ia silangkan di bawah dadanya.

"Ah... itu―"

"Ku dengar dari Sasuke kalau kamu tadi terlihat tidak enak badan, dia juga bilang kalau kamu belum pulang dari sekolah, makanya aku ingin menyusulmu. Takut kalau kamu pingsan di lapangan hehehe" ucapnya memotong kalimatku. Aku terdiam beberapa saat. Tunggu... Sasuke tahu kalau aku belum pulang? berarti―

"Dia tadi ke sekolah?"

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengangguk.

"Iya, dia tadi ke sekolah."

Aku mendecak pelan. Kalau begitu, dia pasti melihatku menangis, kan? Sial. Apa yang kau inginkan, Sasuke? Beruntung aku sudah tidak di sekolah lagi. Jika aku masih disana, bisa dipastikan Naruto menyusulku, kan? Kenapa kau melakukan hal seperti ini di saat aku sudah hampir menyerah?

"Naruto..."

"Iya?"

" _Tanjoubi omedetou_... _gomen_ , aku hanya bisa memberikan ini. Semoga kamu suka." Ucapku sambil memberikan Naruto sebuah gelang dengan liontin berbentuk bola basket. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat, lalu tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_ , Gaara. Pasti akan kupakai!"

Aku mengangguk dengan senyuman juga. Senang rasanya melihat ia menyukai hadiah dariku.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu, ya. _Jaa_!" ucapku sambil melambaikan tangan sebelah kananku dan berjalan menjauhi rumah Naruto.

Sasuke, jika ini yang kau inginkan, maka aku akan mengikutinya. Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Naruto begitu saja padamu. Aku yang lebih dulu menemukannya, jadi aku akan memperjuangkan dia semampuku. Aku akan terus berlari mengejarnya sampai aku tak sanggup lagi untuk berlari. Aku akan terus berjuang, walau akhirnya sudah terlihat.

"Dasar masokis―"

 **The End**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Huuueee maap baru inget ada fic ini. Sebenernya ini tuh buat rayain ultah Naruto tapi tapi tapi T^T maapkan akuuuu huueeee QAQ

Oke, jadi sebenernya aku lupa bikin fic ini. Literally lupaaa sampe akirnya aku lagi acak2 file di hd dan walaaaa nemu iniiii

Maap juga I See You belum aku lanjutin, udah berapa lama aku hilang QvQ

Yaudah, intinya makasih banget buat yang nungguin fic aku huhuhu... ingatkan aku untuk update /plak/

-Sein

* * *

"Hoi, Sasuke!"

Ia berhenti, lalu menengok ke arahku.

"Ada apa?"

Aku tersenyum sambil berjalan mendekatinya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, loh. Kau tahu maksudku, kan" ucapku sambil menepuk pelan pundak kanannya lalu berjalan menjauhinya.

"Karena aku yang menemukannya lebih dulu!" pekikku sambil menengok ke arahnya.

"Kau yakin kalau kau yang lebih dulu menemukannya?" balasnya dengan senyuman yang penuh kemenangan. Aku terdiam dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Eh―?!"

 **END BENERAN**


End file.
